


eating with your fingers

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn only gets his first heat after he's been away from the First Order and the suppressants they've been putting him on wear off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: as the summary suggests, there is mention of medicating someone without their knowledge/against their will.
> 
> forgot to add this when i first posted: this is inspired by [this prompt on the kink meme](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5933963#cmt5933963)

“Take all the time you need, buddy,” Poe had said. Neither of them knew all the time would amount to the entire day, though.

Finn forced himself to sit up. He clutched at his belly as the pain tore through him. Was it hunger? He’d only been in resting for a day, there was no way he would be starving already. A look at the clock told him it’d be about time for dinner, so he decided to make the effort and get some food.

He was aware that he looked less than presentable in his sleep shirt and loose pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Even after an entire day in bed, he was somehow dead tired and he had to stop at the door of the mess hall to catch his breath. The queue at the food stations made him groan in desperation. He looked around and headed for Poe as soon as he spotted him.

Jess was the first to notice him. “Hey there, Finn! You look like shit.”

“Feel like it, too,” he groaned in response, settling heavily next to Poe.

Poe turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on? Still feel ill?”

“Yeah,” Finn replied and slid closer to Poe on the bench when he felt someone tap his other shoulder to let him know they wanted to sit. Poe’s hand slipped to his waist.

“ _Finn_ ,” Poe said, and the accusation that single word contained made Finn laugh out loud.

“I’ve just been sleeping.” He leaned in closer so Poe could hear him over the noise the others were making. “‘m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” Poe insisted. He leaned in, pressed his cheek to Finn’s forehead, and something in Finn’s stomach did a tiny little backflip. “You’re burning up. You should’ve gone to the medbay.”

“Told you, I’ve been sleeping.”

“Have you eaten?” Poe asked but didn’t wait for an answer, brought a bite of some pastry to Finn’s lips. Finn accepted it readily and, to his horror, automatically chased Poe’s fingers when he noticed a few crumbs left on them. He looked around, face burning even hotter, but no one seemed to have noticed. Poe didn’t comment on it; he just offered him another bite and Finn laughed.

“You don’t have to feed me,” Finn said, but opened his mouth nonetheless.

“I don’t have another fork.”

“And using your hands is somehow less gross?”

“Of course!" Poe beamed. “Eating with your fingers is always more delicious.”

“Always?”

“Mhm,” Poe confirmed. “And you didn’t seem to mind licking my fingers clean just before.” 

“Shut up," Finn mumbled.

Poe laughed, delighted. “Here, I’ll spare you the embarrassment.” He took the rest of the pastry and brought it to Finn’s mouth. “Open up,” he commanded.

“Poe, what—” Finn laughed as he tried to evade the food. He leaned back, then apologized to Snap when he realized it was his body that was preventing him from lying on the bench. “Stop that! You’re gonna make me sick.”

“You already are sick,” Poe replied. “I’m nursing you back to health.”

“With cake,” Finn said, doubtful.

“With cake.” Poe grinned and after a second stuffed the entire piece in his own mouth.

“You’re gross,” Finn said, shaking his head.

“You love it.”

“Do you two have something you need to tell us?” someone asked. Jess? Finn wasn’t sure. He closed his eyes, suddenly dizzy.

“What is it, buddy?” Poe asked gently.

“I don’t know,” Finn replied. He swayed slightly and Poe’s grip on his waist tightened.

“We need to go to the medbay,” Poe decided.

“No,” Finn pleaded. He opened his eyes and realized how close Poe was. “I wanna stay,” he whispered in Poe’s ear. His arms wrapped around Poe as he slung his legs over Poe’s thigh.  
  
“I’ve been alone all day,” he complained.

“Am I the only one seeing this?” Jess asked, but got no reply.

“Miss me?” Finn could hear the smirk in Poe’s voice. When had his eyes closed again? 

“Mm,” was all Finn said in reply.

“We can stay a bit, but then I’m taking you to the doctor, alright?”

“Mm,” Finn said again.

“Dunno if that’s a _yes_ or _no_ , buddy,” Poe said.

Finn just sighed and leaned his head on Poe’s shoulder. His nose was right at Poe’s neck and he let his scent wash over him. He smelled nicer than usual. Finn almost said that out loud, but then decided it was weird. The fact that they were suddenly fine with feeding and holding each other didn’t necessarily mean that comments on the other’s scent were okay.

The conversation around Finn didn’t stop, but it was strangely muted. He sank further into Poe’s scent and his warmth and let himself drift. He was—dancing, someone around him mentioned dancing, but how did that work when he was in deep space and there was not enough room in an X-Wing’s cockpit? The ship fell apart around him and he was falling but he was standing still, and he was swimming, but he couldn’t swim, and he didn’t have a voice to scream for help, and he was floating. He floated through space and he heard a laugh and he turned to its source. He reached for Poe and somehow that brought him closer, and he was right there, with his smiling eyes and messy curls and strong arms around him.

“Poe,” Finn mumbled.

“I’m here,” Poe assured him, clutching onto him. “I’m here, Finn,” he said again, and suddenly he was falling backwards, further, onto his bunk, with Finn on top of him. He bit his lip, and looked down at where their bodies met, hands on Finn’s hips guiding him down as Finn was about to sink onto—

“Finn!”

Finn startled awake, and after a moment he realized that his throat was vibrating with a groan. He stopped the sound immediately, heart pounding in his chest. The second thing he realized was that he was still leaning against Poe and the angle of his neck had him staring right at Poe’s crotch, at the bulge in his pants, and what formed that bulge was definitely nowhere near entering Finn’s body. He tried to stop disappointment from washing over him due to that circumstance. What he couldn’t stop, however, was the slick that leaked out of his dreadfully empty hole as he remembered the image of Poe lying under him, ready for Finn to ride his beautiful, big, Alpha c—

“Finn,” Poe said again, and his arms tightening around him didn’t help Finn’s focus one bit.

Finn let out a noise that was embarrassingly close to a whine and started, moved closer to Poe. His pants were too thin, he couldn’t leave his slick on the bench, the others couldn’t see, this couldn’t be happening—“Hey, hey, hey,” Poe said quickly. He hooked his arm under Finn’s knee and lifted him off the bench to seat him in his lap fully. “Where does it hurt? Tell me,” he murmured.

But did he _have_ to be so _strong_ and so _gentle_?

“Take me,” Finn blurted out, face burning. “Take me away from here.”

“Alright, buddy, it’s okay,” Poe said. He got up without a grunt, without a gasp, like Finn weighed _nothing_ and stepped over the bench. Finn was mortified—had he left a slick spot on the bench? on Poe’s leg? was it visible on his own pants?—but he tried to breathe, tried to focus on the fact that he was going into heat when that had never happened before. “Breathe, Finn,” Poe reminded him as well, and Finn clutched at his arm as he tried to do just that.

“You can let go now,” he said when they were well away from the mess hall but not yet at the medbay.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn panted. He leaned on Poe until he made sure he was steady on his feet. He looked into Poe’s eyes and held onto his arms, gently steered him backwards. “You need to know,” he rasped as Poe’s back hit the wall.

“Know what?” Poe asked. Finn swayed forward, dizzy again, and Poe leaned in, thinking Finn was to whisper something to him. His neck exposed and so close, Finn bit his lips as the Alpha scent stirred something within him.

“Alpha,” he groaned, burying his face in Poe’s neck.

“I know I’m an alpha,” Poe said, his hand careful on Finn’s hip.

“No,” Finn replied, frustrated. He mustered all the need gathered inside him and poured it out into another, “ _Alpha_.”

Poe’s arms wrapped around him immediately and he groaned in a way that made Finn’s knees weak. He nosed at Finn’s neck and pushed him away to look at him, but his hands remained around Finn’s waist.

“I can’t smell your heat. I can’t smell anything on you. How can that be?”

“I dunno,” Finn replied. “But I can smell you. Drove me crazy over dinner.”

“You seemed pretty relaxed to me.”

Finn shrugged. “You didn’t see my dreams.”

There was a spark in Poe’s eye, but he shook his head to clear it. “So you’re an omega? Since when?”

Finn frowned. “Since always. Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, you didn’t—But you shouldn’t have to, I should be able to tell! Everyone should be able to tell, you should have left every alpha in the mess half hard—”

“I leave them half hard on a regular basis.” Finn shrugged again and Poe huffed. “Wait, is something wrong with me?”

“I don’t know. Has a doctor told you something about it before?”

“Dunno. Never talked about it one-on-one. Never got a heat before.”

“Never?”

“Never.” Finn took a breath. “I’ve never been affected by an alpha like this and I’ve never gotten wet before.”

“Wet?” Poe raised an eyebrow and just hearing him say the word had more slick pour out, leaking down Finn’s thigh.

“So wet,” he whispered against Poe’s ear. “All I can think about is how easy I can take your knot, how you can hold me down and fuck me, bite on my neck, make me yours, or I can have you on your back and get on top of you and ride it, ride it, ride it—” His hips were moving back and forth, simulating what his lips were wishing, and Poe had to pull him flush against himself to stop him.

“Finn,” he growled, and it was a warning, but Finn could _feel_ the desire in his tone.

“Poe, please,” Finn whimpered, rubbing against him. “I know you want me. You can have me.”

“Finn,” he said again, but there was no time to reply as “I’m picking you up again,” he warned, and there was no ground underneath Finn’s feet, and they were on their way to the medbay again.

“You can’t smell me,” Finn observed as he watched Poe’s determined face. “So you don’t really want me?"

“Oh, I want you,” Poe said, voice rough. “Believe me, I do.”

“Then?” he asked, hand reaching to caress Poe’s cheek.

Poe looked down at him, eyebrows knitted, but didn’t protest. “We need to know if there’s something irregular about your heat. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’d never hurt me,” Finn reasoned. “You’re my Alpha.”

Poe actually stopped in his tracks, his eyes closing shut. “Don’t say things like that,” he whispered.

“My alpha,” Finn teased, his fingers going to caress over Poe’s neck with a feather-light touch.

“We don’t know that,” Poe said and started walking again, avoiding Finn’s gaze.

“Yes, we do,” Finn retorted. “I’m sick in bed all day, the only thing that gets me better is sharing your body heat, and your scent alone is enough to have me want to rut on you. And you’re naturally attracted to me, even though you can’t even smell me. How often does that happen?”

“It’s not unheard of.”

“But it’s certainly unusual for you,” Finn pointed out. Then he suddenly felt sick as a thought crossed his mind. “Poe?”

“What?”

“Don’t you _want_ to be my alpha?” he asked, voice small.

Poe stopped again and looked at him, eyes wide. “Buddy, it’s not that—”

“ _Buddy_ ,” Finn choked, his chest seizing up. 

“We’re here,” Poe said and all but kicked the door open. “We need help,” he announced but Finn didn’t see anyone else, closing his eyes against the pain in his belly. He heard voices and Poe’s pace quickened before he set Finn on something flat but not too hard.

“Poe,” Finn called to him, lost.

“I’m here,” Poe said, and he continued talking to someone else, but his hand was on Finn’s cheek. Finn grabbed it and brought Poe’s wrist to his nose, and his scent was strong on his pulse point, and it felt so good, so right to have him there and—

“Finn?” There was a touch to his cheek again and Finn managed to get his eyes to open. “Can you understand me?”

“Yes, Poe.”

“It might have been the First Order. They could have suppressed your heats all this time. Did you take a certain medication daily, or maybe once every month?”

“Not that I recall,” Finn said, frowning.

“Is it possible that they mixed them in your meals?” Doctor Kalonia asked.

Finn thought about it. “Yeah. All omegas followed a certain diet, and everyone’s meals were assigned.” He swallowed. “Was I supposed to have heats all this time?”

“Yes, Finn. Weren’t you aware that all omegas go through this?”

Finn shook his head. “They told us troopers don’t get heats. That they’ve trained it out of us,” he said and Poe swore under his breath. “I don’t wanna talk about this,” Finn groaned. “Poe…”

“Take care of him,” Doctor Kalonia ordered and set up a screen to hide Finn’s cot from prying eyes. He looked at Poe.

“Yeah?” Poe asked. “If you’re really quiet for me maybe we can take the edge off enough to let us walk back to our room.”

Finn nodded frantically, but he was already struggling to keep quiet as Poe reached for the hem of his pants. Finn folded his knees and lifted his ass and Poe slid the pants to his thighs. He leaned in closer until he was speaking in Finn’s ear. “I’m gonna need you to breathe now,” he said and his fingers circled Finn’s rim. “Breathe,” he reminded and Finn did, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise of his panting. “Good,” Poe purred and got two of his fingers inside of Finn. “So wet,” he whispered and Finn fought the urge to close his legs around the squelching noise his hole made.

“Is that normal?” he whispered back.

“Fuck, yeah,” Poe said, adding another finger. “Shows you’re ready for me. Just for me. Ready to take my cock like a good little omega.”

Finn whimpered. “Say that again.”

“Omega,” Poe groaned, forgetting his own warning. “So good for me. And you’re mine, all mine. As if there was any doubt. I was made for you, to love you and protect you, to fuck that little hole of yours just like it’s begging me to.”

“Alpha,” Finn moaned, wrapping his arms around Poe’s neck. “Alpha, I’m close, I’m gonna come for you, I want you to tell me, I need you to—”

“Give me that come,” Poe groaned and Finn whimpered as he spilled over his shirt and all over Poe’s fingers, still thrusting inside of him.

“Poe,” he whispered, and Poe slowed down until he stopped. He took his hand away from Finn and looked at the slick on it, brought his fingers to his mouth to give them a lick. Finn’s face scrunched up and he chuckled. “You’re being gross again.”

Poe laughed around his fingers, unabashed. “We’ll see how you do when it’s my come on your fingers,” he said, and Finn moaned, his legs twitching against the slick that leaked out of him.

“All those things you said,” Finn whispered, and Poe blushed.

“I don’t know where that came from,” he admitted. “I don’t actually think you’re mine or anything weird like that. I just wanted to make you come and it felt like—”

“I wanted to hear them.” Finn nodded. “Yeah,” he said, voice heavy with arousal. “Can we go?”

“You’re free to go, yes,” Doctor Kalonia said from behind the screen. “You’re safe. We can talk about your condition once this has passed. Until then, do what you gotta do.”

Finn hid his face behind his hands. Poe laughed and leaned in to give him a kiss that did nothing to settle Finn’s wildly beating heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't gonna update this so soon but happy new year

“Your scent is even stronger,” Finn murmured on the way to their room.

Doctor Kalonia had given him a change of underwear and a pad to wear that was supposed to provide comfort but made him feel more awkward than anything. He squeezed Poe’s hand, self-conscious about the way he was walking of all things.

“Yeah, that happens usually,” Poe said and scratched his head. “There’s no point to it now, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“It usually gets stronger to cover the omega’s scent and, you know. Scare other alphas away.” He shrugged. “All it’s doing now is _announcing_ that you’re in heat cause everyone who smells me is gonna figure out what’s up. Sorry.”

Finn laughed. “It’s not your fault. And I don’t mind,” he said, suddenly bashful as he thought of everyone knowing what Poe and he were up to.

He waited until they were safely locked in their room before he spoke again. “Have you had many omegas before?” He gently pinned Poe to the door and nibbled at his throat.

“Define _many_ ,” Poe replied, and Finn pulled away from the crook of his neck so he could kiss the grin off his lips. “Nah, not really,” Poe continued in-between kisses. “I’ve helped a couple of my friends before, but it’s never been like this.”

“Like this?” Finn inquired.

“I mean, it was nice with them, we were compatible, sort of. But you... I mean, you heard me back there.” He chuckled. “All I want is to make you happy. Give you anything you need.”

Finn smirked. “Anything?”

Poe nodded and stole another kiss. “Just tell me what you want, baby.”

Finn smiled at the endearment and pressed himself closer to Poe. “Kriff, I don’t even know.” He moaned, feeling a wave of arousal rise up in him when their lips met again. “I just want you.” Poe hummed and his lips slipped to Finn’s cheek, down his neck. He started to say something but it turned into a groan that made Finn reach down and palm at his cock. “Alpha?”

“I can’t smell your heat, but I can still taste it,” Poe explained. “I didn’t think I’d...” He groaned again, latched onto Finn’s neck, making Finn whine and grip himself harder. Poe noticed that and switched their places, pushing Finn to the door and groping his cock through his pants. “That’s mine,” he growled, and Finn shivered, thrusting into his hand.

“All yours,” he assured him, breathless. “Alpha, please,” he whined, and before the word was out Poe’s hand was inside his pants, stroking him.

“Fits so good in my hand,” Poe whispered. “Your little omega cock. Bet it tastes so good.” His fingers swiped over Finn’s cockhead and he brought them to Finn’s lips, pushing inside. “Tell me,” he growled, and Finn moaned around the fingers. “Your mouth looks so good when it’s full,” he said, and Finn was sure his face would evaporate if it got any hotter. “Wonder how much it can take.” He pushed his other two fingers in, leaving his thumb out to stroke Finn’s cheek as Finn’s tongue swirled around the fingers. “Good boy,” Poe purred and Finn just about came on the spot. Poe took his fingers out, nice and wet now, and pushed Finn’s pants and briefs down to his thighs so he could wrap his hand around Finn’s cock. Finn bit his lips and thrust into it. “That’s right, baby, just like that. You can come, if you want. Make your hole drip for me.” Finn moaned and Poe raised an eyebrow. “Oh? It’s _already_ dripping?” His other hand reached behind Finn’s balls. “Oh, _baby_. Soaking wet. You want some fingers in there?”

“Please,” Finn whispered, fists finally unclenching from his sides to grasp at Poe’s shoulders. “Your cock. I want your cock, want you to fuck me, fill me up, Alpha, please, please—” he cried out as he came, clutching at Poe so he wouldn’t slide down the wall. “Alpha,” he whimpered and in a second he was in Poe’s arms.

“You’re doing so well for me, baby, I love you so much,” Poe murmured as he carried him to the bed. Finn was pleasantly tingly and warm and lazy and hummed with appreciation when Poe carefully took his pants all the way off. “You okay? You still haven’t eaten, how do you feel?”

“Bit tired,” Finn admitted, but pressed a finger to Poe’s lips before he could reply. “You can bring me dinner after. Wanna make you come now,” he said, his fingers sliding the zipper of Poe’s jumpsuit down. “Been waiting to see you.”

Poe smirked. “Have you, now?”

“Mm.” Finn licked his lips. “Bet it’s pretty like the rest of you.”

“Pretty!” Poe laughed.

“You are,” Finn insisted with a laugh of his own. “Prettiest pilot in the galaxy.”

“You really think so?” Poe asked quietly, looking straight at Finn as his jumpsuit slid down and revealed him palming his cock.

“Fuck,” Finn whispered and reached out to touch him, feel how warm and heavy he was in Finn’s hand. “So big,” he moaned, thumbing at the slit.

“You want it?”

“Yeah,” Finn said, spreading his legs for Poe. Poe groaned and moved closer, didn’t stop until he was sinking into Finn. “Poe,” Finn whimpered, overwhelmed. “ _Poe._ ”

“I know, baby,” Poe whispered, draping himself over Finn once he bottomed out. “You feel so good.”

Finn whimpered and hid his face in Poe’s neck. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend how full he was, and how much further Poe could stretch him. “Fuck me, Alpha,” he begged, “wanna make you come, wanna be good for you, wanna feel you inside me, come on—”

“Finn,” Poe groaned and obeyed, thrusting hard inside. “I’m so close already, got me so hard, taste so good. You’re taking me so well, Finn. _Finn._ Fuck, I love you,” he whimpered, hands clutching at Finn’s hips.

“That’s three times you’ve said you love me.” Finn cupped Poe’s face to look at him.

“I do,” Poe said, hesitant, and Finn’s heart swelled.

“I love you, too. And I’ll say it again later, when we’re a little less frantic and you’ll actually believe me.”

Poe laughed, embarrassed, and hid his face in Finn’s neck again. “Don’t know if I’m the prettiest in the galaxy, but I’m definitely the luckiest.”

“Definitely,” Finn agreed with a grin and bit on Poe’s ear. “Give me that knot, now,” he whispered, and Poe groaned as he sped up again.

“Can’t really knot you,” he said, kissing Finn in apology, and laughed at his little whine. “I have to go get you dinner, that was the deal.”

“You really gonna go out rock hard and stinking of heat?”

“I really am. I’m a hero, you know,” he said, sitting up and taking Finn’s cock in his hand as he continued to thrust. “A living legend.”

“Unbelievable, is what you are.” Finn’s laughter turned into a moan. “‘m close.”

“Go on, then,” Poe said, and Finn saw him squeezing the base of his cock when Finn’s hole clenched around him, trying to milk the come out of him.

“You better fucking hurry,” Finn panted as Poe started wiping himself so he could get dressed again.

 

“Oh, I will,” Poe promised, and was out the door before Finn could think of anything else to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Finn's heat is over.

“So... We should probably talk now.”

“Probably,” Poe agreed. He rolled onto his side, and the sight of his hair sticking out everywhere made Finn smile and reach out to play with a stray lock. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Thank you,” he said sincerely. “For asking, and for helping me.”

“It was my pleasure—literally.” Poe grinned. “Again, about the dirty talk...”

“Is it really called dirty talk?” Finn laughed and Poe nodded. “Don’t worry. I know you don’t mean any of it,” Finn assured him. “It all sounds ridiculous when we’re done, but during? Hottest thing in the galaxy.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Poe said and moved closer to snuggle up to Finn. “It’s just weird. It’s like something in me thinks it knows exactly what you want and I end up tripping over myself trying to give it to you all at once.” He chuckled.

“That something’s been correct, so far,” Finn mused. “If it’s ever wrong I’ll make sure to let the two of you know.”

“Please do,” Poe said in earnest and lifted his head to press a kiss to Finn’s cheek.

“Of course,” Finn said, caressing Poe’s arm. “We don’t have to worry for another... How often am I supposed to get these?”

“I don’t know,” Poe said. “I think it depends on your age, diet, how active you are... Everything, really.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Poe laughed. “Kalonia should be able to help you figure it all out. She’ll probably offer you suppresants again.”

Finn frowned. “Why would I want to take them again?”

Poe shrugged. “Not everyone wants to go into heat. Women take them so they don’t risk getting pregnant. Others just don’t wanna deal with the pain or looking for a partner if they don’t wanna go through it alone. I take a pill so I don’t go into rut cause it’s just annoying.”

“Annoying?”

“Yeah, I just... I’m one of those who don’t feel like looking for a partner every time.” He chuckled.

Finn hesitated before he asked his next question. “What were your ruts like? Before you stopped having them.”

“Annoying,” Poe repeated with a laugh. “Really. I’d get irritated at everything and snap at people because of it. Possessive of people I liked, even if they didn’t like me, which was embarrassing. And frustrating, since I didn’t end up with them but with my hand instead.”

Finn hummed, head swirling with images of Poe growling and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer because he felt someone was getting too close to Finn; whispering in his ear about the things he’d do to him later that night. It made his cheeks warm up and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Finn?” Poe inquired and laughed when Finn just let out a thin noise in reply. “Where did you go?”

“‘m here,” Finn said. “Just thinking about... Stuff.”

“Stuff.” Poe raised an eyebrow and Finn bit his lips, unable to stop the grin that broke out.

“I wouldn’t want you to go through that if you don’t like it, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

Finn smiled and took a breath. “I was just trying to imagine what would happen if you went into rut and I – into heat. At the same time.”

Poe’s mouth opened, then closed. His gaze drifted away from Finn and the scent of his arousal reached Finn around the same time as Finn saw his cheeks colour lightly. “What, um.” He cleared his throat. “What do you imagine would happen?”

Finn shrugged. “I think I’d let you take me anywhere,” he said, trying not to laugh at the way Poe’s eyes snapped back to his. “I’d fantasize about it, at least.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm.” Finn’s hand slid over Poe’s chest to play with a nipple. “Get on your your lap in the mess again so everyone can see. Ride you till you scream.”

“Finn,” Poe whimpered, and the softness of his voice caught Finn off guard.

“You’d like that? Me showing off how good my Alpha is to me?” At that, Poe’s breath caught. Finn swallowed and took Poe’s hand, brought it to Poe’s cock. Poe moaned and grabbed himself, hand sliding up and down over his length. “Want everyone to see that pretty cock of yours. To know only I get to taste it. To take it.” He thumbed at the slit and brought his fingers to his mouth to taste the pre-come, like Poe had had him taste himself before.

“Only you,” Poe swore, his breathing hard. His hand sped up. “Wanna be good for my omega.” He moaned and looked up at Finn, his kiss almost desperate.

“You are.” Finn moaned against his lips and took himself in hand. “Look what you’re doing to me.” He pushed Poe on his back and straddled his thigh. He leaned over him, touching their foreheads together as Poe rose up so he could see him. He was biting on his lip, hand flying over his cock as if watching Finn get himself off was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Finn couldn’t resist kissing him again, heart full at the difference of Poe during and out of Finn’s heat. He’d been so passionate before, so in control, and now he was letting himself be vulnerable, showing Finn what he needed.

They rutted against each other until they came, Poe’s high-pitched moan pushing Finn over the edge. Finn milked the last of the come out of his cock and reached for Poe’s, unable to resist. He let out a noise of confusion when his fingers made a ring around the base of Poe’s cock and found it wasn’t any bigger than normal. “Knot?”

Poe shook his head, the movement rubbing their noses together and making him grin. “Not outside of ruts and heats.”

“Oh,” Finn said and kissed him.

“Mhm,” Poe replied, his hands stroking Finn’s back as he settled next to him again.

When they finally broke apart, Finn cupped Poe’s cheek and looked at him, still thinking about how differed he was at that moment compared to the days before. Poe’s eyebrows rose, questioning.

“I just love you,” Finn said simply. “All of you.”

Poe’s eyes went soft. “Love you, too,” he murmured and pressed a small kiss to his lips. “We were just supposed to talk.” He laughed.

“Yeah, well.” Finn shrugged. “I think I’ve heard Jess say something about new couples being unable to get enough of each other.”

Poe’s eyes narrowed. “Has she been talking about couples a lot around you?”

“Yeah, but just only because I’ve been asking her,” Finn said. “But at dinner. Before all this happened. Was she talking to us?”

“I’m not sure,” Poe murmured. “Why?”

“I feel like she did, but I sort of ignored her because of you.” Finn laughed. “Kinda rude, now that I think about it.”

“I didn’t even hear her. I think she’ll accept our apologies when she hears about our reasons. Not that she wouldn’t know already.” Poe bit on his lip. “I’ve only gotten out to get food and speak to the general about taking a leave, I wouldn’t be surprised to hear that everyone on base has been whispering.” 

“Let them whisper.” Finn smirked. “I don’t mind.”

“I think you made that clear, yeah,” Poe said with an equally playful smirk. It soon turned into a genuine smile. “I’m so happy we’re together, you’ve no idea.”

“I think I do,” Finn replied, leaning in to kiss him. “Wanna go out and be the most annoying new couple the base has ever seen?”

Poe beamed at him. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me about them saying "i love you" 23 times, they'd be the most obnoxious, heart-eyed, hand-holding, sweet-nothings-whispering couple and you know it
> 
> ♥


End file.
